the boy with the blue eyes
by IllSpreadMyWingsAndFly
Summary: people say love is the closest thing to magic.  girl meets boy. and magic happens.  follow troy and gabriella in their long love tale.     m just to be safe.  R&R!


**_i do not own, any HSM charectors. i do however own the plot. and i wrote this myself. R&R!_**

* * *

**I'll be dreaming of you**

I turned off my office light and locked the door. i shrugged my coat on, and craftily rapped my scarf around my long slender neck. i said goodnight to holly, the petite blonde who was still anxiously working on the piece for tomorrows magazine and smiled at george the main editor as he took my papers from me. i gave a slight wave to everyone before departing into the dark cold street. i stepped down off the porch and looked around. it was quiet. it was deserted. i started my journey home all i could hear was the rustling of the trees, and the tapping of my shiny red stilettoes. as i went to turn the corner and continue my familiar journey. i saw them, 5 boys, bottles in hands, cigarettes in mouths and hoods up. i hesiated before turning away. i tried to be as quiet as possible, i tried to hide my fear and be subtle. but it was too late they had already seen me. i cant quite work out if it was my stupid shoes or the squeek i made under my breath which seemed to echo. that caught their attention. but either way, i was centre stage. i was exposed. they started to walk towards me, making sexual geatures and remarks. i started to get scared. they were getting closer and my breath rapidly got faster. my heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to pop out of my rib cage.

slowly i started to walk backwards. then i felt myself come to an abrupt stop. why wasnt i moving. what was happening. then i felt it and i heard it. it...it...was...an...angel. He smelt like an angel, he sounded like an angel. he was wow. he whispered in my ear telling me that i was to go along with what he was saying. when id finally come back down to earth, i noticed a burning sensation on my hip where his hand was carefully placed. what was happening? he was affecting me in ways i never knew someone could? i turned round and there in front of me, his piercing eyes. his blue piercing eyes. his sexy blue piercing eyes. His eyes were like a story, his eyes so sharp but yet so timid. He was weak, emotionally hurt if it wasnt the slight stutter in his voice which made it seem like he hadnt been this close to a woman in a while it was the glazed glassy look in his eyes when i smiled at him. The man was heartbroken whoever he was. He was fragile. my breath caught in my throat as i snapped out of my thoughts and finally manged to ask him who he was. he told me his name was troy bolton and he smiled brightly. showing off his pearly white smile and his dimples. his eyes sparkled, like the stars. you have pretty eyes i blurted out. i could feel my cheeks getting warmer and my eyes getting wider. my hand flew to my mouth. as i said oh my god im so sorry i didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable. he looked amused at my awkwardness, as the corners of his mouth turned into a huge grin and his head tilted slightly back as he let out a chuckle.

"your adorable when you blush... sorry what was your name."

"gabriella, gabriella montez" i said with a smile.

"DUDE! they were so hard to chase away, stupid wanna bes god'

i turned around to see a curly haired giant walking towards us. i stepped closer to troy, i was so deep in conversation with troy i had forgotten about them 'thugs'. i whispered 'whats happened'.

and so troy explained. He had previously seen the boys hanging around tormenting girls, and he was sick of it. So when he saw little ol' me walking alone and being terrorised he thought he would help. i smiled and thanked them both. Troy casually pulled his sleeve up and checked his watch. he cursed under his breath. and then said "look chad man, i have to go. Claire is waiting. can you drop gabriella off too her home?"

"sure dude. laters"

troy turned to walk away. He looked back and gave me a smile. 'goodnight gabriella sweet dreams'

i smiled and whispered goodnight troy. i had so many questions. who was claire? why hadnt i ever met troy before? who was chad? what did they do? why did they help me? why was troy heartbroken? but before i even had time to process or think about any answers. i noticed chad shouting at me.

"GABRIELLLA. GAB-RIIIIIIIIII-ELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"sorry yes?" i replied slightly humiliated

"where do you live"

"20 walker road, yanno where that is"

"ah yer man, thats two blocks from ours."

"really?"

"yer, haha, i dont understand why we've never met' chad said scratching his head

"Same, its pretty weird that we live so near?"

"yer yer i know what you mean, look heres my number" chad passed me a card which seemed like a 'bussiness' card. it was green with some kind of symbol on the top and a medical sign.

"- call whenever you like, we should all meet up" he said with a grin!

"thanks! your bussiness card is unusual. what do you work as?"

"oh i work for troy... anyway here we are!"

"oh thanks. night chad"

"night gabriella"

i hopped out of the car and made my way to the door. i gave a quick wave to chad then entered my apartment. i hung my coat up, put away my scarf, and tied my long black hair into a messy bun. i changed out of my high waisted shorts and tank top into some shorts and my be happy top. i know it seems very childish but it was one of my favourites. i made myself a hot cup of tea and sat on my sofa and thought about the blue eyed boy. He was gorgeous. he was tall and tan and his voice was angelic but deep and strong. he was the definition of perfection. i didnt even really know him, but just by our breif meeting i knew he was someone special. i hated what he was doing to me, i could still smell his sweet after shave, and the smell of his minty breath. my hip felt like it had an imprint of his hand burned on to it. i was obssesed, and this feeling seemed to have no intention of going. ever since my eyes had locked with his, my pulse had increased, my legs had weakened.

Troy was offically driving me crazy.

* * *

**eeek, i had so much fun writing this paragraph. :)**

**any ideas on what will happen?**

**R&R**

**love**

**becksoxxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
